Dreams Revealed
by Yami Pyro
Summary: While Yami is having dreams about his past, Yugi meets a strange girl. Yami is sure this girl has something to do with his dreams but no one is sure what it is. Yami/oc


Disclaimer: Kari is joyful, Yami is blue. I don't own, so you don't sue. Japanese to English at the bottom.  
  
/Yugi to Yami/ //Yami to Yugi//  
  
  
  
3000ish BC  
  
Yami sat in an ancient throne room surrounded by people. He looked up as his high priest Seto forcefully dragged in a woman in slave's garments. "Pharaoh, this woman was found setting fire to the outer court." Yami stood and pointed at the woman, "State your name and reason for committing this crime."  
  
She raised her head revealing a pair of hazel eyes that shown as a different color each time the light hit the. She shook her head scattering long raven black hair into the wind. "Nay! I would never reveal myself to a pharaoh who is unfit to rule!" Her reward for this brave action was a slap across the face from Seto.  
  
Yami narrowed his eyes and upon his brow the eye of Ra began to glow, "Do not deny my orders. You will answer me!"  
  
The girl's body went limp and her lips began to move with an almost inaudible whisper, "My name...is.."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Yami awoke and for a moment didn't know where he was. That was until he noticed what had woken him. His light sat on the foot of his bed [in his soul room of course] with a worried look on his face, "Akumu*?"  
  
For a few minutes Yugi's question confused the pharaoh, "Iie*, Why would you think that little one?" "'cause you're sweating enough to fill the Nile. Twice." Yami ran his hand along his brow to see is Yugi told the truth, then smiled, "It was just another memory Aibou, no need to worry. I would like to know who that woman is but now I suppose I'll have to wait for the dream to return." Yugi blushed. "Gomen nasai* Yami." "It's alright Yugi." Yami glanced over at the clock Yugi had given him, "Yugi. Do you have school today?" "Hai* Why?" he pointed at the clock, "Your bell rings in five minutes." Yami turned back to where Yugi was sitting, or had been sitting mere moments before.  
  
  
  
Yugi barely had the time to grab the puzzle and his books, make sure he was wearing the necessary clothing before flying out the door.  
  
He was almost at school when he heard the familiar voice of the neighborhood bully.  
  
"Come on new girl. Cough up some dough before things get ugly." Hearing these words Yugi knew exactly what was happening, having had it happen to him many times, he quickened his pace. He rounded the corner to find the bully towering over a cringing girl his age. Her eyes were shut tightly and partly covered by unruly raven black bangs. Her hair was straight, from what he could tell through the tangles, and fell to just below her shoulders.  
  
Yugi forced Yami into taking over and hastily explained the problem, which Yami took care of. The girl though didn't seem to notice and kept her eyes clamped tightly. Yugi took back over and placed gently hand on the girls shoulder, "It's ok. He's gone now."  
  
It took a few moments but Yugi found himself looking into a deep pair of blueish-purple eyes. The girl looked around four times, completely ignoring Yugi. She stood and dusted herself off, then finally extending a hand to Yugi put on a goofy grin and started an endless stream of chatter. "Hellothankyouforsavingme.  
  
Myname'sHikari, what'syours? Isthatguymeantoeveryone?orjustthenewpeople? IsthistherightwaytoDominohigh? What'syourname? OhsorryIalreadyaskedthatdidn'tI? DoItalktomuch? That'swhatYa.. Oops...Almostsaidtomuch, Idid." Yugi could do nothing but stare at the crazy girl with his mouth hanging down to the ground.  
  
// No wonder she was getting picked on. I would have ground her face into the dirt just to shut her up.//  
  
Yugi silently agreed, the introduced himself. Hikari started to tilt her head to one side with a far off look on her face, "What's that ringing noise?" Yugi couldn't hear it but he knew just what it was, "Ahh! It's the bell we're late!" He then proceeded to zoom down the street, new friend in tow.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
For once Yami knew he was dreaming; most likely because he was floating above the palace gardens. Below him a younger version of himself strolled alongside the woman from his earlier dream. By the time he was close enough to hear anything a long conversation had taken place, he only caught the end and that was enough to let him know who the woman was, and to leave him very stunned. "But pharaoh! Can you do that?" "You answered your own question Pyre'ah. I am the pharaoh, I can do anything I please." "I, I" She sighed, giving in to whatever he had planned, "Yes my lord, I would be honoured to be your bride."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
"So Yug, who's dat new girl you walked in wit dis mornin'?" Yugi smiled at Joey's attempt at talking with a mouthful of Cheeseburger, "Her name is Hikari, Yami had to save her from you know who." Yami chose this as a good time to materialize in the seat next to his light. He stayed silent, pondering this newest dream until Yugi tugged on his sleeve, "Hikari's coming over here, you may want to go back to your soul-room so you don't scare her."  
  
As soon as Yami was gone the goofy girl was standing next to their table. "Ohayo Gozaimasu*! Isthisseattaken? IfnotcanIsithere? Pleasepleaseplease!!!"  
  
Yugi smiled sheepishly, the others sweatdropped, "Sure Hikari, you can sit with us." She jumped up and down a few times before taking the seat next to Yugi, "Just call me Kari. My full name's Hikari Rei Hara. Most call me Kari Pyro though. What are your names???" Yugi introduced them, "This is Tea, Joey and Tristan are the ones stuffing their faces, That's Ryou, Joey's Girlfriend Mai, and the computer freak is Kaiba." Kaiba heard his name and looked up just long enough to sneer at Kari.  
  
The lunch period was spent with calm chattering before they were dismissed to go to their free period. It turned out they were all in the same room. By the time Kari found the class she discovered Yugi and Mai deep into a duel, while Joey and Moneybags, as she had nicknamed Kaiba, were holding an insult contest. Halfway through the period Yugi challenged her to a duel, the reconsidered, "or do you even have a deck?"  
  
Kari nodded, "I've got a deck. But..." "But?" The bell rang, "ButIreallydon'twanttoduelrightnow, seeI'mnotreallythatgoodand, and, andyoudon'twanttoduelme. Igottagonow!!!" And with those words of farewell Kari raced out the door before a word from anyone else could be said.  
  
/Yami what was that all about?/  
  
//I'm not sure Aibou, but there's something about her. I think we should keep an eye on her.//  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Japanese to English  
  
Akumu* = Nightmare Iie* = No Gomen nasai* = I'm sorry Hai* = Yes Ohayo Gozaimasu* = Good Morning 


End file.
